We Are More Then Teammates
by SLRisme
Summary: What happens when Chouji hears too much from Ino? What happens when Ino is filled with guilt and is in pain from her own words? What happens when some tears are cried and hearts are broken? Find out here!


8888888888

Hello! It's me again!

Okay so, this story is actually short… I did this story because; there are not that many stories about Ino being nice to Chouji so, I thought about this! And yes, I know, I know, 'Ino-pig is never nice' and what not but hey, this is my story so, back off.

Please, rate and review!

Don't like it then, sorry 'bout that and get over it. And tell me why you didn't like it!

Starting now! 

888888888888888888

"Come on, Chouji… Please… Just keep on waiting… I didn't mean any of it…"

The female voice whispered, her voice full of concern and a horror-like feeling too it, her heart breaking ever so slowly, seeing the sight of one of her teammates in serious pain was one of the things breaking her heart. The male had one eye open, the left eye closed because, it was bleeding and turning black ever-so-slowly, his clothes were covered with blood that just kept on flowing. His cheeks were bruised from getting hit in the face, at least, 50 times or so.

His head was rested against her lap; his eye that wasn't turning into a black eye was staring up at Ino's eyes, listening to her soft cries, wondering why she kept talking about things like 'I didn't mean it' or 'I won't ever say that again'. The others were coming soon to heal him but, they weren't going quick enough as his body felt as though it was burning, someone slowly putting a piece of fire on him.

The night sky hung above their heads like it would every night, the Moon shinning down on the two with a pale glow too it. They stayed under the trees like it was the only protection they had, even if Ino died to walk around this perfect night; she stayed right by Chouji's side. Her ice blue eyes stared at the cuts all of his face, the bruised marks and the blood that she just kept wiping off with her pale hand, ignoring the fact that his blood was leaving blood stains on her.

Her hair wasn't tied up this time, it hung over her shoulders and sometimes went across his cheek, making a soft laugh leave his lips at that small action, hearing him laugh would of also made her laugh. Finally, not able to hold anything any longer, her bangs covered her eyes from the Moonlight, a tear going down her cheek down to Chouji's cheek, a soft and quiet cry leaving her.

"Ino, what's wrong…?"

He used the small bits of strength he had to go up on his upper body, pulling the female into one arm, as the other arm pulled him close to a tree, to lean against it. Finally, getting to the tree, his back leaned against it as his arm stayed around her, surprised that she didn't pull away from him. Instead, Ino pushed her head against his chest as a few more tears left her eyes, not even looking up at him.

"You were there, you heard what I said to Shikamaru, I promise I didn't mean it though, I was just being… Being… I was being a pig!" She cried, the shock appeared onto his face, his hand going through her hair, trying to sooth her from her tears, remembering what she was talking about. Yes, he remembered now…

(Five Hours Ago)

"_Shikamaru! We need someone else!"_

_Stopping off at the doorway, he hide at the corner of the doorway, listening to Ino and Shikamaru talk about something, also meaning someone. The other male Ino was talking too just nodded, a sigh leaving him as Shikamaru gave a faint 'troublesome' sentence towards her. Chouji held onto the cup of tea in his hand tightly, praying Ino wasn't talking about him though; his heart started breaking in millions of pieces when he realized she was…_

"_All he does is EAT! He never helps out that much, when we got out to lunch he eats OUR food and he always act like our mission is some GAME!"_

_Her yells might have been hurtful and said a bit cruel but, she was right, he did eat a lot and never accepted the missions like they were truly missions, only games. The worst thing of all was that… Maybe he was… Starting a crush on her yet; she thought of him no more then some useless teammate._

_His foot slid across the wooden floor, the cup slipping out of his hand, making a loud and rather shocking breaking sound through out the building, as he ran back towards the door. Ino ran towards the door, as he heard a loud gasp leave her, as he could hear her feet running after him, trying to catch up with him._

"_Chouji, wait!"_

_Even if she kept on crying out for him to wait, he just kept on running from her, she kept on running after him until; she tripped over a large rock in the woods. He had stopped to turn back to her, seeing if she was okay then, when he knew she was okay, he just ran-away from her again, and this time she knew she had been way to cruel too him._

(Back to the present)

"Ino, now you sound like Sakura, please… Don't worry about it…"

Even if she had be rude to him hours ago, they were still teammates and nothing would change that, not even a few mean words. Even if she had said rude things to him, he stood by her side and fought the other ninjas they had too. Of course though, he took most of the attacks while she was knocked out, she had waken back up at the end of the battle, saving him before the last punch.

"I bet you would be a lot happier with 'forehead' girl then me…" She whispered, her tears stopping as his hand wiped off the last few tears that were on her cheeks, his hand cupping her chin as he made sure her eyes were looking at him.

"You don't know anything…"

"Then, why did you run-away? You only looked back when I fell, that's it."

Silence. That would be a perfect word for what happened after she asked that question, a despondent look going onto his features as a solemn look went onto her own beautiful features. Finally, after long moments of silence, a sigh left him as he gave her a faint smile, looking up at the stars and Moon.

"Have you ever heard 'Some things can break the heart better then a katana'? I guess I learned that was true when you said what you said, I felt as though I was just stabbed and I couldn't even look at you after that."

"But… Why did it hurt so much from me when everyone says that too you?"

"I guess… I guess I want to be more then a 'useless teammate'…"

His tone was in a whisper, turning away from her as his eyes stared at the ground in pain, a scarlet blush going onto his cheeks as the Moonlight shinned down onto his face. Ino didn't look shock or anything; in fact, a soft, sweet smile went onto her face as she leaned up against him, feeling his rather large stomach against her thin one. His head turned towards her, just in time for her lips to touch his lips, shock coming over him.

The kiss at first was just barely a little, faint touch on their lips then, his lips pushed against hers then she did the same back. In the millions of things that could of happened tonight, this was the last thing on both of their minds as they pulled away from each other, each giving one another a grin. "Why…?" He whispered, the grin on her face growing even bigger, as she leaned against him as the Moonlight seemed to be dancing all around them.

"We are more then teammates…"

The End

888888888888

Tell me what you think about it! I know, it might have not been that good but, rate and review, please!

888888888888


End file.
